


Dylan

by INDYkid94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INDYkid94/pseuds/INDYkid94
Summary: Dylan is brought into the avengers a former marine and special forces sniper. She’s smart but also a massive lone wolf with demons and no plans for the future. Will Steve and Bucky be able to help her when she doesn’t even want to help herself. Bad at summaries please read. No Beta
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“So where did you find this sniper?” Clint asks grumpily.  
“Tony found her. Well he’s always known her I guess. Family friends” Steve replies looking at the file he had yet to open and read. That didn’t seem to help Clint’s foul mood. “We don’t need a sniper” Clint is full on pouting now, thankfully Tony is walking into the room now.  
“Good everyone’s already here” he stands at the front of the Avenger’s meeting room, screens pulling up around him. Steve sighs “who is this person that we are what finding?” He didn’t know what the goal was anymore. Tony started in, all business per usual. “We know where Dylan is and we are actually recruiting her” he pulls up a picture of a Marine. “This is Dylan, she’s a special ops sniper and daughter to this man” a picture of the former head of marines appears on the screen next to Dylan’s. “She’s the best sniper the U.S. has, she’s also a genius like my level genius” Tony adds.  
“Why are we recruiting possible Avengers from the United States Marines Tony?” Steve pinches the bridge of his nose.  
“Because Cap,her brothers asked me to” All of them look up at Tony waiting for an explanation to what he just said. Tony Sighs  
“I grew up with her brothers; their dad was Howard’s military partner” Tony reveals.  
“But you did not grow up with Dylan as well?” Bucky asks when no one else in the room has anything to say.  
“No she is the youngest, the closest to her in age is still like 3 years older than her. She had 4 brothers, Tyler and Matt, the two oldest, I was closest to, after them it's Josh and then Brody '' Tony rattles off to his team. “Their mom died when Dylan was 6, after that their dad fell into making all of them into soldiers, including Dylan. Long Story short Dylan didn’t want that but went along for her brothers’ sake. They all promised her she could stop serving once their father was gone. Thing is he’s gone now, and the only brother she was close to, Brody, was killed in action a year and half ago and Dylan is still serving. SHe doesn’t see her brothers or even contact any of them. Tyler wants her to take the honorable discharge she is being offered, especially since she won’t take any of the promotions she’s been offered which is starting to make her brothers look bad. They are all officers or on course to be. Not that Tyler said any of this it was heavily implied though. Matt I know is worried about how she is taking Brody’s death. They want us to make her an offer even if she’s just more brains in the lab with Bruce and I” Tony is met with nothing but silence from his team. He coughs “that’s the whole rambling story” Steve is the first one to say anything  
“So how are we recruiting Dylan then Tony?” Not sure what else to say about this whole thing.  
“She’s getting sent on her next mission a week before the target is actually supposed to show up, she doesn’t know this though. We just have to fly in and convince her to become an Avenger. They have another sniper on backup for the mission if she accepts”  
“Who is we?” Bucky asks Tony “you don’t need all of us” he looks around at all of them quizzically.  
“Correct it’ll be myself, Cap, Bucky and Clint” Tony informs them.  
“That still seems excessive Tony” Steve implores. Tony just Nods  
“It was Tyler’s idea, because she does know and remember me but will not listen to me. You and Bucky because you are fellow soldiers, Bucky a fellow Sniper which he thinks will help her feel more comfortable. And he said bring Clint because growing up Dylan loved Hawkeye he was her role model” Clint beams at him  
“I like her already” Tony rolls his eyes “of course you do bird brain” Tony flicks the screens around him away “We take off tomorrow at 0500. You guys have her military file and personal file courtesy of her brothers so read up. Then go get some sleep… or don’t I don’t care” and with that Tony excuses himself from the room. Natasha looks up from Dylan’s file a couple minutes later “I’m coming give her one female companion” Steve just shrugs he sees no harm in that. 

With that Steve stood from the table Bucky following him out the room and to the elevator. The doors closed and after a moment Steve spoke “you don’t have to go Bucky” he barely had the words out before Bucky was replying “I’m going Steve. She’s going to need me” he sighs “she’ll need both of us if she joins” Steve doesn’t say anything knowing that Bucky was probably right. She’d served so long the likelihood of PTSD was high and they both knew about that. “You’ve read her file completely already” Bucky nods to Steve’s question. “What about it is bothering you?” BUcky only hesitates slightly before explaining.  
“She’s served since she was 18 and she's 27 now. She’s been captured twice, the last time she was the only person from her squad to survive. She joined special ops after that. She only takes solo missions, she’s been doing that for 3 years Steve. SHe's been pretty much alone for 3 years” Steve’s heart sinks, that is something that would pull at Bucky’s heart strings. “We’ll help her Buck okay” Bucky simply nods opening the door to their apartment “No one should be alone like that Steve” Bucky frowns he knows all too well what isolation can do to a person. “I know Buck”

Tony practically inhales the coffee from the cup in his hands on the quinjet. He looks at Clint and Natasha who are currently flying, across the jet from him Steve is sitting with his head laid back with eyes closed Tony has no idea if he was awake or not. Tony looks next to Steve to see Bucky sitting there staring at him. Tony sets his coffee down “what’s irking you Metallica?” Tony quipped. Bucky stands taking two long strides across the jet to sit down next to Tony.  
“Why won't she listen to you?” Bucky asks looking at his hands and not at Tony. Tony is caught off guard by him asking about something he had said the day before but answered the question nonetheless “She’ll know I’m there because Tyler and Matt asked me and she’s mad at her brothers” Tony gives Bucky the simplest version of the complicated situation she had with her brothers.  
“Is that the only reason you are going?” Again Tony is taken aback by the unexpected question from Bucky.  
“No I knew Dylan when she was younger, she’s smart and she wanted to be an engineer and inventor like me” Tony laughs slightly at the memory “that wasn’t in her father’s plans. I Promised Dylan that I’d help her find a way to do what she wanted to do” Tony looks down at his hands sadly “I didn’t keep my promise. I got too busy with my own life. My own daddy issues. I forgot all about Dylan till Matt brought her up recently when we were talking” BUcky Nods at Tony deep in thought. Tony lets out a harsh breath “she was like 14 when i made that promise i doubt she remembers it anyway but i do and i wanna make it right”  
The rest of the ride to their destination is quiet. Bucky never moves from the seat next to Tony but doesn’t ask him any more questions. 

Once they had landed Steve stood from his chair looking out the cockpit windows seeing only generic forest. “Where are we?”  
“The middle of bum fuck now where” Tony responds.  
“Somewhere in the Ukraine” Natasha provides more helpfully. Steve nods going into captain mode now.”CLint, BUcky you read the mission brief and her file where would she set up out here?” Clint and Bucky look at each other before they begin talking between themselves. They both point different directions discussing terrain and wind. After several minutes they seem too agree “over there on that outcropping” CLint points at a tiny outcropping on a mountain adjacent to them. Steve looks to where he had pointed “that is not an easy shot with the trees” he points higher “I’d be up there” Clint and Bucky both nod in understanding.  
“Not her, she doesn’t go for the easy shot” Bucky tells Steve before Clint adds “ever” Tony was into his Ironman suit by this point “Well I’ll go say hello while you guys take the long way up” with that his visor was down and he was off. Natasha smiles “you guys can approach I’ll hang back”  
“Of course you will” Clint laughs, shoving the red head playfully before they all start off towards the mountain. 

Dylan’s POV  
I look out over the forest from my chosen vantage point. I couldn’t see a whole lot because of the trees but I could see where the target would be and enough around me that I felt secure.

Tony flew up and easily into the mess of trees. He kept his eye on the outcropping Clint had pointed out and kept himself out of its line of sight. He flew out above the tree line right in front of Dylan landing next to her. She looked bewildered and pissed.  
“What the fuck Tony! You just gave away my position” she huffs already turning to grab her bag and sniper case.  
“Hey i was just in the neighborhood and i wanted to stop and say hi” Tony stood there nonchalantly looking at Dylan.  
“Bullshit Tony! Tyler sent you didn’t he?” She was fuming her brothers could never keep their noses out of her damn business.  
“He did mention last time we talked that he was concerned he hadn’t heard from you but i am here of my own volition” Dylan just looks at Tony incredulously before pulling her pistol out and pointing it behind her at the super soldiers that had just appeared. Her gaze never wavered from Tony. “Were your friends just in the neighborhood as well Anthony?” Dylan stares at Tony the grip on her gun does not lessen. “Why did you come here?” Steve takes a tentative step forward.  
“He asked us to come to try to convince you to join the Avengers” Dylan laughs turning to look at Steve now “I’m a lone wolf sniper that has only ever known the military. I’m of no use to the Avengers” Bucky’s brow furrows at how she down plays her abilities. He steps forward now looking directly at Dylan. “You are the best sniper in the U.S military” he states factually she starts to protest but Bucky continues “not only that you excel at hand to hand combat, are proficient with most guns and your IQ is 250 only slightly lower than his” he sticks his finger pointedly at Tony. “You would be an amazing addition to the Avengers” She laughs, shaking her head still.  
“Thank you for my life story?” She looks at Bucky not knowing his name, well proper name.  
“Bucky” he catches on quickly.  
“Well thank you for that Bucky and as much as I’m loving this reunion Anthony I’d really like it if Hawkeye got out of the damn tree and Black Widow would just join the party as well that’d be great. They are making my trigger finger itchy” she still held the pistol in her hand, she was frowning clearly not a fan of not having eyes on everyone that was there. Bucky was confused, Marine or not, special forces or not how did she know Nat and Clint were there.  
“You heard her birdman, Nat come join the party” Tony called out. Clint drops from a nearby tree after several moments followed shortly by Natasha walking confidently in the opening joining all of them. Clint steps up to stand next to Steve “how did you know I was there? No one ever knows!” Clint half yells at Dylan.  
“I am always aware of my surroundings and I saw leaves move in that tree, a considerable amount, indicating a large creature larger then anything that inhabits this area” Clint seems so put out by the fact still that she saw him. “And if Hawkeye is here BLack widow is as well you two are practically joined at the hip” Dylan shrugs her arm hanging by her side the gun no longer drawn at the ready. “Convince me there is any good reason for me to join the Avengers” she finally concluded.

It ended up taking them two days to convince her of anything. She hadn’t even agreed on joining the Avengers; all she'd agreed to was to take the honorable discharge and travel back with them to Avengers tower. So here they were back on the quinjet. Dylan was sitting in the back corner of the jet; she wouldn’t talk to anyone she just sat there. Bucky was watching her sadly when Steve sat down next to him pulling him from his staring. “Give her some time Buck” Steve told Bucky quietly. “She said she’d stay at the tower while she got on her feet” Steve told Bucky hoping to calm his boyfriend some. Bucky didn’t say anything to Steve just hung his head in his hands. It was silent between the two the rest of the flight back to the tower. 

They had been back at the tower for over a week now and Bucky and Steve hadn’t seen Dylan since she got off the plane. She was staying in the open apartment on the other half of Bucky and Steve’s floor per their request but they still hadn’t seen her. “Why isn’t she coming out of her room?” Bucky asked Steve for the hundredth time that morning. Steve sipped from his coffee “she’s just getting used to civilian life Buck, like you said she’s been in the military for a decade, grew up in a military family she’s just trying to adjust” Steve tried to assure Bucky as well as himself. 

Bucky couldn’t sleep, couldn't stop thinking about Dylan. He couldn’t figure out why he felt the need to take care of her. He only felt this way about one other person, Steve was the only other person he felt this strong need to take care of. 

Bucky was laying on the couch infomercial playing quietly in the background when he heard screams followed by one single gunshot. He shot up from the couch running out the door and down the hall to Dylan’s door. He rested his palm against the scanner to get into Dylan’s apartment. It buzzed Friday’s voice coming through a speaker. “Dylan has activated privacy settings and is not allowing anyone into her apartment at this time.” Bucky cursed and pushed all his weight against the door trying to get in. Steve walks quickly up behind him “Bucky what the hell” he said looking at Bucky incredulously before realization lit up his face. “How long has she been screaming?” He asked quickly. Bucky shrugged helplessly “I woke up to her screaming and a gunshot” Bucky admits. Steve breath catches for a brief moment before he is acting. “Friday connect me Tony now” he ordered the AI. “Contacting sir captain” the AI said coolly. “What’s up Cap” Tony asks dryly. It surprised neither of them that he was still awake. Steve spoke looking at BUcky who was beginning to panic. “Dylan is having. A night terror and there was a gunshot she has privacy settings on so no one is allowed in. We need you to let us in” Steve tried and failed to not sound somewhat panicked by the situation. There was nothing from Tony for a moment. “I’m only doing this cause there was a gunshot and she could be hurt but I’m only doing this once so figure it out with her next time” Tony disconnected from them and then Dylan’s door clicked unlocked. 

Bucky was into the apartment before Steve could say anything. Steve followed into the apartment. They found Dylan in her bedroom sitting on the floor, knees up to her chest, arms tight around them, her pistol still in one hand. She was sobbing and rocking slightly the sight broke both men’s hearts. Steve was about to reach out to touch her shoulder to try to bring her back to them when Bucky grabbed him, stopping him. “Don’t” Bucky warned “you don’t know if touch is a trigger especially when she already seems to be in a flashback Steve” he nodded feeling somewhat stupid for not thinking of that right away. Bucky moved closer to Dylan talking quietly to her. “Hey Dylan it’s Bucky you’re okay now nothing is going to hurt you. Steve and I are here, nothing can hurt you anymore” Bucky whispered to Dylan she didn’t stop sobbing still curled in on herself tightly. Bucky sat down by her on the floor making no move to touch her, his soft assurances continuing. “Hey Dylan you’re in the Avengers Tower in your apartment it's okay , you’re okay Dylan'' it won’t on like this for awhile before the sobbing calmed slightly Dylan finally speaking “DOn’t cut me anymore” at her own words she yelled looking up from her legs her grey eyes glazed over and unfocused. BUcky’s heart broke she was still in the middle of a flashback “Doll no one is going to touch you, you're safe Dylan. You’re safe with steve and I okay?” Bucky finally relented when nothing else seemed to work, looking at Steve and then the gun still in her hand. Steve nodded knowing exactly what Bucky was asking. In one swift coordinated movement Steve had the gun from Dylan's hand and Bucky had his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as she began to fight him. “Dylan it's just me Bucky I got you okay you’re safe” he repeated this like a mantra trying to get through to Dylan. BUcky looked at Steve urging him to try. “Darling please stop fighting Bucky we aren’t going to let anything or anyone hurt you please come back to us Dylan '' he pleaded his heart feeling as if it was shattering as he wasn’t he’d her struggle. They both kept talking to her quietly and after 5 minutes Steve watched her eyes focus finally though the sobbing did not stop. Steve sighed nodding to Bucky that she was back with them. “Hey Doll it's okay we got you you’re okay” he repeated once more only this time Dylan spun around in his grasp throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his nec. He helped her tightly “it's okay Dylan was here we’ve got you” Steve sat behind Bucky putting his arms around both of them holding them till Dylan’s crying slowed and eventually stopped. 

Dylan finally spoke her voice hoarse from crying “I’m sorry I woke you” was all she said quietly. Bucky pulled back from her so she could see his face “you have nothing to be sorry for Doll okay? Steve and I get it and are here for you always” steve spoke up from behind Bucky then “always you don’t have to this alone anymore” Dylan nodded. “You guys can go now if you’d like i'll be fine” she didn’t move at all from the arms that were still holding her. “Nah we aren’t going anywhere doll not tonight at least” Bucky told her holding her tightly. She nods once “can we go to your apartment I don’t want to be in mine anymore” she admitted not looking at either of the super soldiers. Steve and Bucky nodded, Steve standing first. Before she knew it Bucky was handing her up to Steve “guys i can walk you don’t need to man handle me.” She assured them. Bucky smirked “We got you Dylan just relax a little” she couldn’t really relax though the night terror and subsequent flashback had left her severely on edge. 

Once in Bucky and Steve’s apartment Steve had set her gently on their couch Bucky taking the spot next to her. She sighed “go back to bed you guys please I’m fine really” lies all lies she thought she couldn’t be alone but they had already done way more than enough for her. “Steve can, I couldn’t sleep so I was up anyway. I'll sit with you. I'm still not tired,” BUcky swung his legs up onto the coffee table, clearly getting comfortable. Steve simply shrugged sitting down on Dylan’s other side. “I’m good I'll just watch some TV with you guys” he smiled and Dylan frowned. She didn’t want them doing all this for her. It was unnecessary. “Go to sleep I’m fine I’m a former US marine and former special forces I can take care of myself” her tone was firmer boarding on an order BUcky could tell if they didn’t play this right she’d push against them even harder. “No one said you couldn't. I'm just not tired and want to watch tv” Bucky smiles slightly “and i already slept so i am going to sit and watch tv with my insomniac best friend and you can join us” they both smile at Dylan. She says nothing just looks at the tv seeming to admit defeat at least for now. 

Dylan sighed laying her head against Bucky’s shoulder. She was tired so tired but the thought of having another nightmare made her heartbeat quicken and her stomach tied itself in knots. Steve seemed to notice something was bothering her. “Hey you okay?” He asked simply. Dylan could lie right now with ease and say she was fine they didn’t need to worry about her but something stopped her. Maybe it was Bucky squeezing her shoulders his arm was wrapped around or Steves genuine concern but she couldn’t lie to them. “No.” She sighed “I’m tired but just the thought of sleeping is” she just shook her head trying to not think about it. Bucky didn’t miss a beat “i get that. It was like that for me for a very long time occasionally still is.” He admitted looking down at her. She rubbed her hands over her face “what made it easier?” BUcky paused and thought for a moment before responding “talking helped a bit, but the thing that helped the most was Steve honestly” he smiled at the man “he slept with me anytime i asked was there through every nightmare. So i guess just knowing someone was going to be there when or if i had one made it easier” he smiled a bit at her hoping that somehow helped. Her face fell though. “I have no one what am I supposed to do!” She seemed on the edge of panic her breathing becoming rapid. Steve threw an arm around her as well now “Dylan” he said soothingly as she turned to him “we meant what we said before you aren’t alone in this Bucky and I are both here for you. So if you need one of us every night hell if you need both of us every night to sleep then we will be there” he looked at her his voice and facial expression serious but caring. “I could never ask you guys to do that for me. You guys have each other, love each other, I’m not coming between that” she shook her head. Steve blushed they had never said they were together, Bucky just laughed she was smart. “Doll, you’re not coming between us I promise and you aren’t asking us either, we are offering” he kissed the top of her head hoping to calm her. She laid her head back onto Bucky’s shoulder “okay,” she finally conceded “but can we stay here tonight I can't go back into my apartment i” she trailed off panic rising in her once again. “That’s perfect because we have a huge bed anyway with plenty of room” steve assured her smiling. Dylan nodded. Bucky unwrapped his arm from around her getting up from the couch. He turned around and picked her up off the sofa into his arms. In the back of her head she wondered why she felt the safest she had in years in his arms. Steve stood after Bucky had her in his arms. She didn’t fight it this time just laying her head against his chest, she was exhausted. She lost sight of steve as Bucky walked her to what she assumed was their room laying her down gently in the middle of a huge bed. Dylan’s eyes shot open at the loss of contact but Bucky was quick to reassure her. “I’m just changing, okay doll, not going anywhere” she laid back slightly into the bed waiting. A couple minutes later Bucky was climbing into the bed on her right side pulling her into his arms. “Sleep Doll we will be here when you wake up, no matter how you wake up I promise” you nodded but didn’t close your eyes he seemed to read your mind “Steve was just cutting out lights and starting the dishwasher before bed he’ll be right in” he kissed the top of your head. Just then Steve walked in and smiled at the two of you in bed. He took his shirt off leaving just his undershirt and sweats before crawling in on your other side. “He kissed your forehead “sleep Dylan you’re safe here we won't leave” she smiled slightly as they both wrapped their arms around her. She let the safe be cared for feeling she felt washed over her before she was asleep. Steve and Bucky looked at each other smiling she was asleep and for now she seemed peaceful that was all they could ask for. They kissed each other above her sleeping form before letting sleep consume them as well she was between them and she was safe that’s all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky thought they had made progress with Dylan but her demons go deeper than they knew. *TW* mentions of possible self harm.

Steve woke to the soft snores of Bucky. He looked at Dylan still asleep between them, she was curled in on herself but she was sleeping at least. Steve sighed before getting out of bed to go on his morning run. Dylan woke an hour later. She immediately noticed Steve’s absence. Looking to her other side she sees Bucky is still fast asleep. Dylan sighed climbing out of the bed already planning on returning to her apartment. Once outside Bucky and Steve’s apartment Friday immediately thwarted her plans. “Master Sergeant Gadetto, Mr. Stark requests your presence on the communal floor. Dylan cringes at the use of her title; she really did not like being addressed by it. She redirects and steps onto the elevator. One quiet minute later she steps out onto the communal floor. “There she is!” Tony shouts from the kitchen coffee in hand. Probably not his first, Dylan thinks idly. She doesn't respond, just walks over to the coffee pot to retrieve herself some. Tony doesn't miss a beat “Pepper said I let you settle in enough, I can now force you on a tour of the tower!” Tony tells her way too enthusiastically for him. “Lucky me” Dylan deadpans before taking a big sip of her black coffee. “Don’t be like that you can’t hold up in your apartment all the time. Come on” She follows Tony around the tower as he shows her the movie theatre/gaming room, training floor pointing out what floor everyone lived on as they went. After the training room Dylan finally spoke up “you got a gun range in this place?”   
“Yes but it is only suitable for small arms training, the upstate compound has a range that would be suitable for sniper work” Dylan frowns but moves past the disappointment.   
The elevator opens again “this floor has my lab and workshop and Bruce’s lab” Dylan steps out of the elevator to look around. She ends up in Tony’s workshop “Do you tinker at all still?” Tony asks. Dylan hums “Some. the only thing I’ve done recently was design and build my sniper” Tony cocks an eyebrow at her surprised “really? Do you still have it?” he inquires “uh yeah its with my stuff, it's not like anything innovative” Tony nods “why’d you make it?”   
“One of my officers was an idiot, said I couldn't make my own sniper. So i did” Dylan shrugs “I’ve made a couple small upgrades but I do have a theoretical design I’ve been playing with for awhile, i might be able to make it real now that I’m here” Dylan trails off slightly thinking of the design she had theorized recently. Tony perks up. “Yeah whatever you need. Do you want to tell me about your theory?” Dylan starts to respond but is cut off by Friday “Sir sergeant Barnes is inquiring about Master Sergeant Gadetto’s location” Tony nods “Bring him to the workshop Fri” 

The elevator door pings open a couple minutes later. “Hey” Bucky walks up to them “I woke and you were gone” Dylan starts in before he can finish “yeah I woke up and didn’t want to be a bother so I just let myself out then Tony made me go on a tour of the tower” Bucky puts his hands up “hey Doll it's all good i just wanted to see if you wanted to come train with Steve and I when he gets back from his run” Dylan looks away shyly but nods to Bucky. “Okay I'm going to go change, Steve should be back soon we can meet in the gym in like ten minutes?” Dylan nods. “That sounds good” She replies. Bucky nods before turning and retreating to the elevator. Tony whistles ``God he’s obvious” Dylan looks over at Tony quizzically. “What?” Tony asks Dylan, she shakes her head “nothing”. Dylan excuses herself from Tony to go change. She throws on a pair of marine sweatpants and a plain army green t-shirt before stepping into the elevator once again. She steps out of the elevator when it dings signalling her arrival. Bucky is already there, he smiles waving Dylan over. “Hey I’m going to warm up on some cardio Steve should be back soon too” Dylan nods “I’m just going to stretch first'' Bucky nods before heading off to a treadmill. Dylan stretches for 10 minutes before deciding she would like to work out some pent up energy on one of the bags they have set up. She sighs remembering she has no tape or gloves but decides that she won’t be going too hard and should be okay. A little pain never bothered her anyway. She walks up to one of the bags testing it lightly to make sure it wasn’t one of the ones made for the super soldiers. Assured it is a regular punching bag Dylan takes up what some might call a slightly aggressive stance and begins. The first couple punches sting but as she finds a rhythm the pain fades. It’s just her and her punches. The almost constant hum in her mind finally settled allowing her to relax.

Bucky had left Steve a note at home to join Dylan and him in the training room when he got home from his run so here he was stepping off the elevator looking at the two of them. Bucky was running and Dylan seemed to be beating the shit out of a punching bag. He noticed right away how strong she was for someone her size. Most likely from the years of serving. He decides Buck can wait and heads towards Dylan to check in. “Hey how are you doing this….” the rest doesn’t come out he’s standing next to Dylan and her hands are bleeding as she keeps throwing punch after punch. “Dylan'' she doesn’t respond to him so he grabs her wrists before she lays another punch.”Dylan you’re bleeding why didn’t you tape up?” He asks, pulling her gently to look at him. She looks at him confused before looking down at her knuckles all of them are swollen. At least 6 of them are busted open and bleeding. “I didn’t realize I was bleeding” she seems distant to Steve and he’s about to say as much when Bucky joins them, surely having heard Steve’s concern. “Doll why would you start boxing without tape or gloves on” he asks as he takes up a towel wrapping around her right hand to stop the bleeding. She tries to pull away. How does she tell them she needs the pain that it grounds her reminds her she’s alive. She shakes her head to herself they wouldn’t understand. “ I wasn’t going that hard. I thought I’d be okay without tape” she shrugs lamely; she can tell they aren’t buying it at all. “We should take you to medical make sure you didn’t break a knuckle” Steve tells her and no she can’t do medical she hates that shit she was fine and definitely didn’t break any of her knuckles.”my knuckles are fine none of them are broken I don’t need medical” she told them sternly still trying to pull her hands away from Bucky. “I’m fine” she assured both of them. “Doll you gotta be more careful next time and you just have to ask, we have tape and extra gloves you could use'' Steve assures her. She nods Steve talking again “I’m going to grab some stuff so Bucky can patch you up and then we can finish training” he looks at Bucky before leaving to grab his intended supplies. 

Steve returned, handing off the supplies to Bucky who made quick work of wrapping up Dylan’s hands. Not long after he finished Natasha and Clint showed up to train as well. Natasha asks Bucky “would you like to spar?” She smiles mischievously at him. He nodded stepping up to the mat. They both laugh teasingly as they begin to spar. Clint stands next to Dylan ``who'd you beat the shit out of?” Dylan shakes her head “no one” Clint laughs “right” Steve watches Bucky and Nat spar but he can’t stop thinking about Dylan’s lack of concern with her knuckles. He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Bucky walk up to him “your ears are going to start smoking if you keep thinking so hard.” Bucky laughs at Steve bumping shoulders with him.``sorry just worried” Bucky nods looking over to Nat and Dylan sparring “about Dylan” Steve nods “I’m going to talk to Tony see if any of her brothers have any insight see if she has a history” Bucky grimaces “do you really think we should get Tony involved I’m pretty sure that will just make her more angry” Steve sighs he understands completely what Bucky is saying. “I don’t want to but I’m worried and I want to know if it’s a one off or if we have to be worried about it happening again” Bucky gets it. “Go now then she said after she spars she’s going to shower and do something with Tony in the lab'' Steve smiles at Bucky patting him on the shoulder “Kay I’ll find you when I’m done yay” Bucky watched Nat and Dylan continue to spar impressed Dylan had made it this long with the spy. 

Steve stepped out of the training room before asking Friday where Tony was. He found Tony in his lab the genius busy at work on something. Steve clears his throat causing Tony to look up “oh hey Cap whats up?”   
“I was wondering if there was a way I could get in contact with any of Dylan’s brothers” Tony squints his eyes slightly looking at him. “Why do you need to get in touch with her brothers?” Steve sighs “I just needed to know some things about her history that aren’t in her personal file” Tony nods, sending him the information. “I’d try Matt first, beside Brody he was the one that Dylan opened up to” Steve thanks Tony and leaves, thankful to find out that Matt is stationed stateside so he can call him now.

Matt was somewhat helpful; he informed Steve that Dylan did not have a history of self harm per say but that she did have a habit of throwing herself into dangerous situations with little regard to her safety. He was assuming that without something dangerous that Dylan was resorting to different ways of coping. He didn’t like it and he was going to talk to Bucky about it. They’d have to talk to Dylan about it as well. He cared for her a great deal already; he doesn’t know how it happened so fast but something about her is just special to him. 

“Bucky” he yells when he steps into their apartment “In the bedroom” Bucky responds back to him. He walks into the room seeing Bucky pulling on sweats, his hair damp from the shower he just took. “What did you find out?” he looks at Steve, worry written across his face. “She did not self harm when she was younger, but she did like throwing herself into dangerous situations with little regard to her safety” Bucky laughs “sounds like some punk I know” he rolls his eyes at Bucky “My guess is she’s finding it hard to cope like she used to and is trying other means” his boyfriend nods from across their room. “We need to talk to her about this Buck” Buck nods knowingly at Steve. “I know we do but I’m doubting she’ll do much talking” Steve sits down next to his best friend laying his head against Bucky’s shoulder closing his eyes. “I care about her Buck so much already. I don't know why but she's special” Bucky kisses the top of Steve's head “I care about her a lot too Stevie, she’s special to both of us. What that means I don't know, but it feels right” He feels Steve nodding “it does feel right”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i fell off the face of the earth. Life happened and this got put to the side for awhile. I am hopefully back now though. as always this wasn't betad but i am currently looking for someone to beta my work as my grammer and spelling leave much to be desired so if you are interested please feel free to reach out to me.

Dylan retreated to her apartment to shower after sparing with Nat. She was itching to go to the lab and work on her theory. She wanted to get lost in the math and not have to think about two particular super soldiers who always seemed to be on her mind. She felt bad about the punching bag she wasn’t used to people actually caring if she was hurt, even if it was her own doing. She showered quickly before dressing in a pair of worn camo pants and grey t-shirt. She ran a towel through her short hair harshly. She left immediately after finishing riding the elevator to Tony’s lab. Dylan walks in noticing Tony in there already working. Dylan says nothing to him just heading to an empty station and pulling up holograph screens in front of her and begins working trying to drown out all the thoughts running rampant in her head.

Tony left the lab a couple hours later but Dylan stayed. She ended up staying there working all night and it felt great to Dylan. Steve and Bucky walked in at some point the next morning clearly looking for her. They both walked up smiling at her “hey we have a mission we have to go on for probably like a week” Steve informed her to which she nodded still working on the math problem in front of her. “Nat and Clint should be back here in the next couple days and Tony and Bruce will be here” Bucky assured her though she didn’t really mind either way she was a solitary person by nature. “We are leaving in the next hour or so okay?” Dylan looked up a little surprised they were leaving so soon. “Okay be careful” she told them sincerely. Steve told her they would be. “And you need to get sleep while we are gone don’t think I didn’t notice you’re wearing the same thing as yesterday” she frowned of coarse he noticed. They both gave her stern looks so Dylan nodded affirming that she would sleep or at least try. They both hugged her briefly and were gone.

Dylan is on hour 39 without sleep. Steve and Bucky had been gone for two days and after sleeping fitfully for a couple hours later that day she hadn’t been able to sleep. She was plagued with night terrors of her time overseas as well as awful dreams of Bucky and Steve dying. Tony and Bruce seemed to be unaware of her struggle and Nat and Clint's mission had gotten extended. She was pretty much on her own. Tony had noticed though and he was worried about Dylan not sleeping all though since she was always in his workshop he thought she was obsessing over what she was working on something he did as well. He finally decided to confront her about it. The conversation did not go how he planned. “I’ll go to bed Tony”she had assured him. The next morning she was in the workshop still, the bags under her eyes darker than the night before. “That’s it. Friday lock Dylan out of the lab and workshop no access to anything she’s been working on”Dylan spun around quickly staring at Tony “Tony what the hell” he looked at her unimpressed “you told me you’d sleep you didn’t so I’m now giving you no choice” her hands clenched into fists she was panicking she needed to be doing this to keep going. If she stopped the nightmares caught up and she just couldn’t do it. She stalked off to her apartment and changed and went to the training floor and started running, boxing anything to keep going. Tony locked her out of the gym. She hacked into Friday and got access to her work in her apartment. Tony eventually caught on and locked her out again but she would just hack back in. This is how it went for a couple days and Tony was annoyed and concerned. He caved and got in touch with the super soldiers telling them to call him when they were somewhere secure. They called several hours later.  
“Yeah Tony we don’t have long what’s up?” Steve was distracted slightly looking at something off to the side of the video feed. “Yeah Cap I’m worried about Dylan because she hasn’t been sleeping. I thought she was obsessing over whatever she’s been working on but I’m starting to think its more than that” Bucky popped into frame. “What do you mean she’s not sleeping? Is she okay?” Concerned laced Bucky’s voice. “I honestly don’t know she hasn’t come out of her apartment in days she hacked into Friday so i can’t check on her in her apartment” Tony explained. “That’s it we are coming back” Steve’s hand shot out to Bucky’s chest to stop him. “We aren’t done with the mission Buck we can’t just leave” Bucky snorterd “watch me” he went to move out of frame but Steve grabbed his arm. They started going back and forth about what to do when Tony finally interjected himself.``Hey! Clint and Nat just got back earlier so I could have one of them go check on Dylan” he looked at them hopefully. Steve spoke next “I know they just got back from a mission but could you see if Nat and Clint will fly out here so Bucky and I can come back?” Both Steve and Bucky looked at Tony hopefully. “Yeah I’ll send them that way. I'll send you coordinates to your pick up and you can get the spies up to speed when everyone is in the air” Tony concluded knowing the soldiers were itching to get home.  
Dylan was at her breaking point; she slept less than 30 minutes at a time waking screaming more often than not. She stopped leaving her apartment her paranoia at an all time high. She didn’t know what day it was and didn't know when Steve and Bucky would be back. She hated how weak she felt wishing they were back here with her. She curled up in the fetal position on the couch to cry after another night terror she was so tired. She didn’t know how long she was laying there before she heard pounding on my door and what she swore was Bucky’s voice.  
Fifteen hours later Steve and Bucky were exiting the plane at the tower both ready to head straight to Dylan’s apartment. Tony surprisingly was there waiting for them. “You two look like you’re about to head straight there and not even change or shower” Bucky walked right past Tony “we are going straight there” just as quickly “No we are going to at least change first” Bucky looked back at him “Steve come on really?” Steve frowned “we’ve been going non stop for over 24 hours Buck can we at least shower and change then we can go straight to Dylan seriously '' Bucky frowned but nodded. Bucky pulled Steve along towards their apartment.``Bucky slow down please” Steve pleaded. “Nope'' Bucky pops the p as he opens their door and walks in only letting go of Steve when they get to their bedroom. “Take off your tac gear and find clothes. I'll be in the shower” with that Bucky is into their bathroom. By the time Steve was undressed with clothes to change into for both of them Bucky was exiting the bathroom drying his hair as he went. “Your turn Punk and don’t take long” Bucky throws the towel he was drying his hair with at Steve. Steve showers quickly and puts on the clean sweat pants and t-shirt he had grabbed for himself. He finds Bucky pacing by the front door. “Okay I’m ready let's go '' Steve shoos Bucky out the front door and they walk down the hall to Dylan’s door. Bucky knocks after several seconds with no answer he knocks again. “Hey Doll it's Bucky and Steve let us in please” they are met with nothing but silence for several minutes. Steve is about to call Tony when Friday speaks up. “Master Sergeant Gadetto is not feeling well and is requesting no visitors' ' Bucky's frown deepened he stepped forward pounding on the door now. “Dylan let us in we are worried about you Doll '' Bucky was about to knock again when the door clicked open. Bucky was quick to walk through the door Steve following close on his heels. What they saw upon entering Dylan’s apartment broke both of their hearts. Dylan was curled in the fetal position on her couch she was facing away from the super soldiers. “Doll?” Bucky asked tentatively. She didn’t respond, she simply rolled over to face them. Steve didn’t think it was possilbe for his heart to break more but it did the second she turned over and he saw her red puffy eyes and the dark circles under her eyes. Her whole completion was pale, her face seemed sunken. Bucky was over to her in a heartbeat. “Doll what’s wrong?” He sat down next to her trying to coax her to talk to them. She said nothing just kind of staring at the two of them for a minute before reality seemed to kick in. She threw herself into Bucky’s arms, fresh tears spilling from her. “I thought you were...and I was….and I couldn’t” she sobbed against him. Steve came up from behind and rubbed her back gently trying to calm her. “Slow down Doll. One thing at a time” Bucky rocked her gently trying to calm the fraught girl in his arms. It took several minutes of Bucky and Steve calming her before she was able to manage something eligible. “I couldn’t sleep. I kept having night terrors as well as nightmares of you guys dying” she finally managed to tell the two of them. Steve turned Dylan in Bucky’s arms so he could look at her. “Hey nothing happened to us we are right here okay?” She nodded sadly. “Is that why you were staying up working in Tony’s lab so you wouldn’t fall asleep because of the night terrors' ' Bucky asked quietly. Dylan nodded resting her head against Steve’s shoulder. “Dylan why didn’t you reach out to us. We were on a mission but we aren’t unreachable and we would have come back sooner if we knew '' Steve held her close running his hand up and down her arm reassuringly. “It wasn’t your guy’s problem and you had a mission” she pulled away wiping at her eyes. “Doll we told you before you aren’t in this alone anymore. As soon as Tony told us he was concerned we came right back to be with you” Dylan spun around mortified “your mission wasn’t over?!” She flew off the couch immediately starting to pace the room. “You guys have to leave and go finish your mission I’m fine” Bucky stood walking over to her he grabbed her arms and gently stopped her pacing. “Nat and Clint are finishing the mission Steve and I want to be here with you no where else” Dylan sighed heavily. “Go be with each other I’m fine you guys should get some alone time after your mission” she pulled away from both of them walking over to a window and staring out absently. “Doll don’t push us away we want to help” Bucky pleaded turning to her but not reaching out to hold her again like he so desperately wanted to. “I’m not your responsibility guys. Just please go” she stared down at the floor stubbornly keeping the tears at bay. Bucky went to speak again but Steve stopped him shaking his head sadly. “Are you sure there is nothing Buck and I can do to help?” Dylan sighed “No please both of you just go” a couple tears slid silently down her cheeks. She was a marine and a lone wolf. She relied on no one but herself. She needed to stop this dependence now before it destroyed her.  
“What did we do wrong?” Bucky asked Steve sadly. He was sprawled out on their couch where he had been since they had got back over an hour ago. “We did nothing wrong Buck she’s got her own stuff going on” he responded from where he sat slouched in their arm chair. Bucky sighed staring at the ceiling. Steve finally stood “come on Buck lets go to bed yeah?” Steve held a hand out to his boyfriend to help him up from the couch. “Ill be in later I’m not really tired” Steve knew Bucky was lying they both hadn’t slept in a day and a half but he nodded anyway knowing Bucky needed time to think.  
Bucky layed there for hours, he couldn’t get Dylan out of his head he felt like he and Steve were losing something they never even had a chance to have.


End file.
